


Wounded at Helm's Deep

by Inkognito97



Series: Middle Earth [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Bromance, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Helm's Deep, Illnesses, Near Death Experience, Poison, Survival, good end/ bad end, taking care of Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas was wounded during the battle at Helms Deep, shortly before death. While Gimli tries everything to safe his friend, Legolas state is critiqual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien!

1- Rock Bottom

_Legolas’ POV:_

There I lay... in the mud and dirt of our battlefield. I did not know where exactly I was, but right now I could not care less. Because I just laid there, wounded and bleeding.

I laid on my stomach; my face laid sideways on the ground and was covered in dirt. I felt nothing, except the stabbing pain from the wound on the back of my head and the big, bleeding one of my stomach.

I had my eyes closed, even if I opened them, I would not recognise anything, maybe apart the contours...

I blurry remembered what had happened.

 

_Flashback:_

I killed some orcs with my archery as suddenly some of them attacked me from behind. One of them was able to smack me at the back of the head. At that point my sight was spinning and the world was rotating. But still, I managed to kill most of the orcs with bow and dagger. Unfortunately I used up an arrow and my opponent took the opportunity and stabbed me into the stomach. A surprised gasped escaped me and I barely managed to ram the dagger into my enemies throat, before I collapsed onto the ground and lost my weapons in the progress.

_End of Flashback:_

 

Now I am still laying here. Waiting for my end or the releasing rescue...

Suddenly I felt the ground vibrating. Somebody seems to be coming this way. I slightly opened the eyes. A black figure gazed down at me.

From the size to judge, it could be human or an orc. I closed my eyes again; too exhausted to move a single muscle I waited for my fate.

I heard a terrible laughter, when this sound can be called laughing that is. This thing or whatever it was, bend down to me. A rotten smell came to my nose and I felt cold metal against my neck. An orc it was than.

Once again this laughter rang out as the metal was removed. I dared to open my eyes again. At least I would die in a fight, side by side with my comrades…

I saw the orc lifting his sword over his own head, ready to strike every second now. I regret nothing, except not saying: “Goodbye and farewell!”, to all my friends…, but I fear, that was not possible anymore…

Finally accepting my fate, my eyelids closed once more. I cannot even keep my eyes open.

I heard one last snarl and then I felt… nothing. I just heard the growl of an angry orc. I dared to look, but could not see the orc anywhere near. Another, much tinier and more massive figure approached me instead.

The figure stopped next to me and kneeled before me. Something brushed my shoulder and shook me.

“Hey, laddie!! Wake up! Don’t you dare to die on me!”, an almost hysterical and deep voice said. The voice sounded familiar, but I could not quite place it.

The figure, probably a male person, shook me again. He turned me around so that I now lay on my back. Even this little movement let the pain shot through my whole body like a blazing flame. A faint groan escaped me and I closed my eyes because of the pain.

“Damn you, you pointy eared elvish prince! Open your eyes! I will not let you die, do you hear?!”

This voice, this words, they sound so familiar…

I felt something slip under my back. Then I was lifted up from the ground. My limbs went limp and hang useless down as the figure carried me hastily away. I did not know where he brought me or who he was, but I could not rack my brain about it anymore, because tiredness and exhaustion got me … and everything… went dark.


	2. Till the End

2 - Till the End

Gimli’s POV:

Here I was. In the middle of the battlefield at Helm Deep. Swinging my axe and killing countless of orcs. Well, countless is not right. I already killed 25 of these hideous creatures. There is just no way that this pointy eared elvish prince will beat me in this. Speaking of, where is this elf? I have not seen him in a while.  
I looked out for him, but could not see him anywhere near, I spotted Aragorn instead. While I tried to approach him, I cut off the head of three more orcs.  
“Aragorn!”  
“Gimli? What is it? I am busy!” He cut off a limb from the Uruk-hai he was fighting against.  
“Have you seen Legolas anywhere?” I helped him to bring down his opponent.  
“Nah, not for a while, but why do you ask?”  
“Have not see or heard from him either… I am maybe a little worried… normally he stays with us!” I admitted.  
“Now that you mentioned it...” another Uruk-hai attacked him!  
“I am going to search him!” Instead of waiting for an answer I rushed off.

I ran across the half battlefield, but could not make out Legolas anywhere and the men I asked about his whereabouts have not seen him either. I hated to admit it, but I started to worry about the elf. Normally he stays with us or is in the middle of the fighting. However, normally you just cannot oversee him… Damn elf, does he always have to get himself into trouble? …well, always is maybe a little overdoing, but he gets himself in way too much danger!  
Even when his methods are strange sometimes, he has courage! He would give his life for his comrades and keeps fighting, till the bitter end.

I still looked around the whole battlefield. I will not stop, till I found my comrade. The only problems are the orcs. These stupid creatures are pretty annoying if you ask me, especially when they are blocking my way and make it harder for me to spot my fellows. I already killed twelve more of them, but there seems to be no end…

I finally decided to make my way to the destroyed wall of the fortress. A lot of men, elves and enemies where fighting around and on top of the ruins. Climbing over the stones of the ruins I managed to avoid most of the enemies, except two, who paid with their life for attacking me, Gimli, son of Gloin.  
I stood of the remains of the wall and glanced over the battlefield and finally, I spotted him. He was lying on the ground. He did not move, but surely, he would still be alive. We are talking about Legolas, after all. Maybe he is just unconscious, I tried to tell myself, but I saw, that an orc was approaching him. Showing a bad grin he bent down to Legolas.  
I jumped from the wall at once, in the midst of the fighting. I would not let this filthy orc kill my elvish friend. Just over my dead body!  
As fast as my legs were carrying me, I ran through the fighters into Legolas’ direction. I almost reached him, as I saw the orc lifting his sword over his head. I lunged forward and took the orc with me. He lost his sword and snarled furiously. I took the advantage and cleaved his head.  
I got up, put away my axe and stepped next to him. I kneeled next to him and looked him over. His eyes were barely open and his breathing was irregularly. He had a bleeding wound at the back of his head, but it was not that bad. I took a hold of his shoulder and tried to shake him awake.  
“Hey, laddie!! Wake up! Don’t you dare to die on me!” I said.  
I shook him again, but again with no avail. I turned him around so I could look for other wound except the one on the back of his head.  
He groaned and closed his eyes.  
I scanned his body for further wounds and my breath hitched as my gaze landed on his stomach. A big wound gaped at his stomach and it was bleeding very much.  
“Damn you, you pointy eared elvish prince! Open your eyes! I will not let you die, do you hear?!” I was almost shouting now.  
There was still no response, so I decided to carry him to a safer place. I slip my arms under his body and lifted him up. I hurriedly made my way back to the big hall of Helms Deep.  
While I run, I felt that Legolas became limp in my arms. I looked down to him and saw that he was unconscious now.  
“Damn it! I have to hurry!” I just hope Legolas will survive this whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far!! ^^  
> If you have any ideas/ requests for this story (or for any other), just tell me!  
> I am open for anything! :)
> 
> Inkognito


	3. Don't leave - come back

3 – Don't leave - come back

_Gimli’s POV:_

I had to carry him the whole way back. Avoiding enemies and anything else that would hurt him even more. As I finally approached Aragorn again, he looked down at me. Instantly his eyes went wide with shock as he saw the elf lifeless in my arms.

“We need to bring him somewhere safe, where somebody could take a look at his wound!”, he shouted while he cut off the head of an orc.

“The hall would be a good place! As far as I know, there are some healers as well!”, he continued.

I just nodded and went on. Aragorn followed and held away the orcs and Uruk-hais.

 

After a few minutes, which seemed to me like hours, we finally reached our destination. We entered and were gathered by healers right away. They took Legolas from me and brought him to a berth at the end of the hall.

While they examined his wound, Aragorn turned to me.

“What has happened?”

“I don’t know. Found him there, laying on the ground. He was about to get killed by one of these filthy orcs.”

“I see… Gimli, I fear I have to return to the battle…”, he trailed off.

“Aye. I will stay with him, if you don’t mind!”

“No, not at all. I guess we will win nonetheless…” he laid his hand on my shoulder. “Watch after him! As far as I know him, he will try to get up as soon as he wakes up.”

“Don’t worry, laddie! I got everything under control… more or less!”

He nodded one last time and then turned around, rushing back to the battle. He was right, the battle was almost won. One or two men less, will not make a difference anymore. But Aragorn, as the symbol of the fighting, has to be on the battlefield.

 

I turned my gaze from the door Aragorn stepped through a moment ago and focused back on the still unconscious elf. He was paler than usually and that will mean something.

The healer took care of his wounds. He cleaned them, stopped the bleeding and bandaged them. After he finished, he turned to me.

“Master dwarf, I fear he has lost a lot of blood. The wound at the back of his head will heal quickly, but the one on the stomach will last for a while. The cut was deep but no internal organs were damaged. Apart from these wounds, the master elf has no other injuries. I can do nothing more for him. He has to rest and recover now, but I am sure that he will survive and he should be able to recover completely.”

I barely had time to nod my understanding as he rushed away to the next patient. But instead of thinking about the healer, I turned my attention back on Legolas.

I did not like the way he looks. He was pale, way too pale, even for an elf. At least his breathing was normal again. His wounds were taken care of and I could do nothing but sit here and wait for him to wake up.

 

How I hate it to be so useless. What use is me my strength, when I cannot help my comrades and friends?

I reached forward and took Legolas’ hand into mine. His hands were, compared to mine, small and tender and they were cold. Now I noticed that the elf was slightly shaking. Surely he has to be cold. I searched for a blanked and covered the elf with it. And really, after some time he stopped shaking. Again I took his hand, even if this looked strange, I could not care less right now. I would be here for my friend and everyone could see that, and I would definately not leave him, that is for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! ^^  
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Inkognito


	4. Comforting Company

4 - Comforting Company

 

_Legolas POV:_

As I awaked again, pain ran through my body. My head hammered like a blacksmith at work and my stomach hurts as if somebody’s sword would stick there and were twisted by its owner. I took a few deep breaths and the pain eased. Not much, but at least a little bit. Instead of thinking of the pain, or thinking at all, I tried to concentrate on my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the hand that was holding mine. The next thing I noticed was that something lay next to my abdomen.

I tried to open my eyes, but the light blinded me, so I had to close them again. Then I tried to free my hand from whoever it was, but that had no avail either. In the contrary, whoever it was, grabbed my hand even tighter.

 

I exhaled audible and opened my eyes again, but more careful this time. I let my eyes adjust to the light before I took a look at my surroundings.

I laid on a bed, covered with a blanked and next to me, sleeping and sitting in a chair was… Gimli! So it was him, who saved me and it is him, who is holding my hand. But that is not all. His head was resting on the blanket, next to my abdomen. He was sleeping rather soundly, but that did not bother me right now. What shocked me is the fact that he apparently stayed with me, the whole time.

 

“Gimli”, I was surprised how harsh and rough my own voice sounded, but I shook it off for the moment.

“Hey, Gimli… wake up lad!” I lightly squeezed his hand and poked his head.

He stirred slightly and grumbled something in his beard. He stirred again, but this time he raised his head a little. Sleepy and lazy dwarf!

He let go of my hand, rubbed his eyes and finally stretched.

“I thought you would never wake up!”

His movements stopped at once and his eyes landed on me.

“Says the right one…” Was there anger in his voice?

“You will not get rid of me that easily, my friend, but… I have to thank you!”

He waved it off.

“It was nothing… Aragorn and you would have done the same for me!” Were my eyes betraying me, or did he blush faintly? Certainly it is just the light in here.

I took a look around. I was laying in one of the guest rooms. The windows were half covered with curtains and I could see the sunset over the mountains.

I tried to get up, or at least sit up, but as soon as I tried I felt a large hand on my chest.

“Don’t you dare to get up, you elvish fool! Or do you want to worsen your injury even more?” He looked at me sternly.

 

I let him push me back into the soft pillows and took a deep breath. I continued to watch the sun go under in silence. Gimli did not say a word either. Normally I liked the silence and peace, but this time it was just awkward and it bothered me. So I took the word again.

 

“Gimli?”

“Mmh.”

“How long was I unconscious?”

“A few days… honestly, sometimes I asked myself how you were able to sleep at all, with all the noise of the celebrating people…!”

“When elves sleep, almost nothing can wake them… and what about you? I mean, have you celebrated as well?”

“Nah, I was not in the mood for a celebration… especially not with the hobbits and the elves…”

“Elves? Are they still here?”

“Aye! They told Aragorn they would not leave until you wake up.”

“What did you do instead?” Actually I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from him.

“I made sure you would not do anything stupid, like getting up!”

 

I rolled with the eyes. Of course the stubborn dwarf would not say that he worried about me and wanted to make sure nothing else happened to me. I do not know why, but somehow this thought of him watching over me comforted me and let me calm down. Even the pain was not that bad anymore.

After that we sat in silence again. Gimli was sitting on a chair and leaned back, closing his eyes. I took a good look at him. He looked tired and exhausted. Did he not sleep well? Did he sleep at all?

 

I moved to the other side of the bed. Gimli reopened his eyes and was watching me.

He was about to say something, but I interrupted him:

“Do not worry. I will not get up! I just want to change my position, that is all!”

Arrived at the other side of the bed, I lifted up the blanked and tapped on the spot I was laying on a few moments ago.

Gimli gave me an irritated look. I rolled my eyes again. How can any being be so ignorant?

“You look terrible! You should join me and take a rest before you collapse!”

It looked as if he was over thinking what I just said.

“I don’t sleep with an elf in the same bed…”, he finally mumbled, but it did not sound very convincing.

 

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look, who would not tolerate any contradictions.

Gimli finally gave in and mumbled something incomprehensive in his beard, before he stood up, removed his boots and his robe and finally climbed into the bed, right beside me.

I dropped the covers over him and turned sideways, while he just crossed his arms in disbelief.

“See? It is not that bad, is it?”

He just huffed.

“Or are you afraid I might bite? Hah, do not worry, I will do nothing!”

“As if you were in the condition to harm me!” he huffed again.

“We should rest then! Sleep well, my grumpy and stubborn friend!”

I turned my back at him and cuddled to the cover. I was almost immediately asleep.


	5. Awakening

5 – Awakening

_Gimli’s POV:_

After the battle was finally over, Legolas could be taken to one of the guest rooms. He was laid in a rather big bed and I took a chair next to it…

 

He was unconscious for a few days now. I never left his side, only to eat something or go to the washroom. A few people came to visit him, like the hobbits, Aragorn or even his elvish comrades. Though they looked at me as if I was a pesky little insect, but I was used to it by now.

However, the healer from before came to a check as well. He told me that Legolas was in a state of sleep. Elves only really sleep, when they have to recover from an injury or when they got poisoned, Aragorn told me once. Even though I could not quite understand how the elf was supposed to sleep with all this noise. On our journey he used to sleep with open eyes and every little noise awakened him, but right now, the fortress was full of screams of joy, singing people and the sound of celebration.

 

I shook my head. Such things happens only to elves!

I laid my arms on his bed, carefully avoiding touching him, and rested my head upon my arms, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, as if nothing could ever harm or trouble him, as if nothing bad is happening in this world, as if nothing would ever wake him from his slumber. I swallowed hard at the last part. Although the healer swore, Legolas would recover completely, I felt still concerned about him… not that I will ever mention that to him…

 

I do not know how long I half lay and half sit there, watching my friend sleep, but at some time in the night I must have fallen asleep as well. Because the next thing I remember is a weak voice calling to me:

“Gimli… Hey Gimli… wake up lad!”

Something squeezed my hand and poked me at the head. I grumbled, because I wanted to sleep! But then I recognised the voice which was talking to me, it was Legolas’! I recognised something else, that thing that squeezed my hand, was his. It seems as if I reached out in sleep to him… how embarrassing!

I moved my head to look up at him and quickly withdraw my hand from his and rubbed the sleep from my eyes instead.

“I thought you would never wake up!”

I looked at him.

“Says the right one…”, I said, maybe a little angry. What is he thinking? He insults me for sleeping, although he is the one who was out for days!”

“You will not get ride of me that easily, my friend, but… I have to thank you!”

I just waved it off! It was what every good friend would do after all.

“It was nothing… Aragorn and you would have done the same for me!”, I said while my cheeks started to heat up.

I expected him to comment on that, but instead he took a look around the room. He also tried to get up, so Aragorn was right after all! I laid a hand on his chest instantly and pushed him back into the pillows.

“Don’t you dare to get up, you elvish fool! Or do you want to worsen your injuries even more?”

 

He did not argue, but looked out of the window at the sunset. We stayed silent, but it seemed to bother him, because he took the word again:

 

“Gimli?”

“Mmh.”

“How long was I unconscious?” Actually I did not know the exact time myself.

“A few days… honestly, sometimes I asked myself how you were able to sleep at all, with all the noise of the celebrating people…!”, I trailed off.

“When elves sleep, almost nothing can wake them…” he explained. “and what about you? I mean, have you celebrated as well?”

“Nah, I was not in the mood for a celebration… especially not with the hobbits and the elves…”, and because you would not have been there, I added in my mind.

“Elves? Are they still here?”, he sounded irritated.

“Aye! They told Aragorn they would not leave until you wake up.” He nodded.

“What did you do instead?”

“I made sure you would not do anything stupid, like getting up!” I let out the part that I stayed here, because I was very worried!”

 

We sat in silence again and I took that as an opportunity to lean back in the chair and close my eyes for a moment. I just now felt how tired I really was.

At the sound of moving covers I opened my eyes again and looked sternly at the elf.

“Do not worry! I will not get up! I just want to change my position, that is all!” he explained right away.

He moved to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers. He tapped on the spot were he was lying just a moment ago.

Wondering what he meant I locked gaze with him. He rolled his eyes.

“You look terrible! You should join me and take a rest before you collapse!”

Me? Sleeping with an elf in the same bed? He must be kidding! And what will the others say, especially his elvish comrades?

“I don’t sleep with an elf in the same bed…”, it did not sound convincing at all!

 

He gave me a stern look and I knew he would not accept that answer, so I gave in.

Ambitious elves! And they say dwarves are stubborn…. I mumbled the last part, but luckily not loud enough for him to hear.

I removed the robe and my boots and finally climbed into the bed. He let the cover fall and turned to look at me, while I just laid on my back and crossed my arms over my chest.

“See? It is not that bad, is it?”

I huffed.

“Or are you afraid I might bite? Hah, do not worry, I will do nothing!”, at least he is feeling way enough to tease me…

“As if you were in the condition to harm me!” I huffed again

“We should rest then! Sleep well, my grumpy and stubborn friend!”

He turned his back on me and cuddled closer to the blanket.

“Sleep well, elf!”

With that I closed my eyes as well and drifted almost instantly away.


	6. Normality?

6 – Normality?

_Gimli’s POV:_

The next day I awoke with something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes, only to shut them again because of the light. The next time I opened them I was more careful. I still had to blink a few times till I adjusted to the light that entered the room, but as I accomplished that, I was able to lock at whatever laid on my chest. I was greeted by a blonde shock of hair. Legolas! I did not know that the elf cuddles in his sleep.

 

With a quiet sigh I let my head fall back onto the pillow. I would not be able to get up without waking the elf. Unfortunately he still looked very exhausted, though better than the day before. Deciding that I would just let him sleep on, I rested one of my hands on his back, absently rubbing it. He slightly stirred and nuzzled his face more into my chest.

Everyone who would have entered now would get wrong ideas… but to my own surprise it did not bother me as much as it maybe should have. After all, we were good friends, comrades and maybe even blood brothers.

 

I did not know how long I laid there, gathering my thought over the passed time, since we started our journey in Rivendell. A lot of time had passed and much more has happened. At the beginning of our journey, Legolas and I were almost like enemies, always yelling at another, insulting the other or making jokes on one another. I would not say I hated him, but I certainly did not like him. Especially because of the names he called me, as he saw the picture my father was carrying.

Of course my father told me about the elf who insulted his family and accordingly great was my joy to meet exact elf…

But sometime during the journey the dislike turned into friendship. Actually I do not now when exactly our relationship turned - I guess it was after we escaped from Moria - but I am glad it did.

 

I was startled from my thoughts by a movement on my body. Legolas shifted a little, groaned in annoyance and finally lifting up his head. His sleepy gaze fixed on mine he slowly began to fully awake. He pushed himself up with his arms that were still resting on me chest and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and then turned his attention back to me, a little grin covering his face.

“How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know, haven’t really paid attention to it!”, I said while sitting up myself.

He just raised an eyebrow, before adding:

“You could have just woken me, you now?”

“I could have, but you needed that sleep!”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, exactly what I was expecting. But instead of making a comment, I slid out of bed.

“Where are you going?”, came his curious question.

“Bathroom, if you don’t mind?”

“Nah, take your time!”

 

I nodded and entered the washroom, which were directly connected to Legolas’ room. One of the benefits of being an elvish prince and be friend with the going to be king of men. I took my time washing and as I re-entered Legolas’ room I saw him laying of the blankets of the bed. His arms were crossed behind his head and he gazed at the ceiling. I stepped further into the room and as he noticed me, he turned his head toward me and gave me a reassuring smile.

“Guess I can go now!”

He got up and walked past me, lightly brushing against my shoulder. It almost seemed as if he was completely recovered and fine again… almost…


	7. Memories

7 – Memories

 

_Legolas’ POV:_

The next time I awoke was because of the sunbeams, which shine in my face. I groaned and moved my head to avoid the beams as I recognized a familiar scent – Gimli’s! I lifted my head, only to be greeted by an observant look from the dwarf’s face. I pushed myself up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I just noticed now, that I abused my friend as a pillow and I could not stop myself from grinning mildly. How ridiculous that sounds. A dwarf abused by an elf as a pillow, my father would kill me!

 

I finally turned my attention back to him and asked:

“How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know, haven’t really paid attention to it!”, he sat up as well.

I just raised an eyebrow, not quite believing him. But instead of digging further I questioned:

“You could have just woken me, you now?”

“I could have, but you needed that sleep!”

I sighed and rolled my eyes at that. Stupid and stubborn dwarf! He always thinks of the wellbeing of the others and not for once of his own!

He moved again, but this time he hopped out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom, if you don’t mind?”, his tone was teasing.

“Nah, take your time!”

 

He nodded and left the room, letting me here all alone. I sighed again and laid back into the still warm pillows. Sometimes I am asking myself how I have got to him. We did not have a great start after all. It already started in Rivendell, we always were yelling at each other…actually it did not start in Rivendell. It started sixty years ago, when I met his father, I think Gloin was his name. I saw a picture of Gimli as a child and the thing I said were not very nice, not at all.

But when I think about it now, I do not even know why I have said those things. Maybe his mother looked strange and alien for elvish standards, but little Gimli did not look like a goblin mutant… I wonder if his father ever told him... I should apologize to him later and to his father as well! Maybe Gimli can give him my apology, since I am not sure how welcome I am…

 

However, since that – incident – a lot of time has passed and on our journey I learned to like dwarfs, or at least Gimli. I think it was after we left Moria. We were all shaken by the loss of Gandalf, but Gimli was also shaken by the fact that his cousin and all the other dwarfs who used to live in Moria were dead. As though he tried not to show it, he was sad, terrified, shocked and maybe even horrified!

The following nights were even worse - since elves do not need much sleep, or any sleep at all, I took the watch most of the time – he always awoke because of nightmares. He would toss and turn till he awoke and then he would not be able to fall back asleep.

At some point, I think it was the fifth or sixth night; he stood up and sat with me. We sat there in silence, not talking to each other, but it was not necessary. We just took comfort in the presence of the other.

 

After this particular night, something between us changed. We did not insult or yell at the other anymore. Of course we were still teasing each other, but on a more friendly level and without the intention to hurt the other. After this night, we – an elf and a dwarf – became friends.

 

I eventually noticed Gimli’s returning. His gaze locked with mine and he stepped further into the room. I smiled at him.

 

“Guess I can go now!”

I got up and walked past him, but not without playfully brushing his side. I still could feel his gaze at me as I entered the washroom; he was still worried over me…


	8. Reunion

8 – Reunion

_Legolas’ POV:_

As I got out of the washroom, Gimli was waiting for me. He was braiding his hair and seemed very concentrated while doing it. I watched him with curiosity. I always found it interesting how dwarves braided their hair and their beard, especially because every braid had a special meaning, at least so said Gimli. He also told me that the ones in his beard were a sign of great services in war, but he never told me with what exactly he had earned them. Dwarves and their secrecy!

But I was not angry of him for that. It was not his fault that his culture is like this. However, he eventually noticed me leaning against the wall. I slightly smiled at him, to show that everything was alright.

 

 He just raised an eyebrow and I was expecting him to scold me for not rest and take better care of myself or something like this, but instead he said:

“Spying on me again? I know I look good, but could you admire me a little less obvious? It is freaking me out!”

I laughed. “Admiring you? That is what you wish for!”

“And why are you staring at me then?”

“Ah, I am simply interested in the way you braid your hair!”

“Of course!”, he said sarcastically.

“May I remind you that you were the one who stood guard at my bed for days? I think when one of us is admiring the other, than it is you!”

He huffed again. “Yeah, right, in your dreams perhaps!”

He then started to laugh and I joined him.

After we had calmed down again and Gimli finished braiding his beard and hair, we left the room.

 

When we entered the main hall together, the room fell absolutely silent. Al eyes were on us, or on me. The elves and Aragorn, who was sitting with them, were the first to react. They abruptly stood up and came towards us. Then, the others followed suit. They asked after my wellbeing, wished me health and told me that they were glad that I had survived. Honestly, it was really going on my nerves. Gladly Gimli decided to interfere:

“Hey there, let the elf some room to breath! He is still recovering, so would you please leave him alone for now?”

The crowd grumbled a little, but finally they were departing. The elves nodded to us and told me, now that I was well, they would head back to their home. The only ones remaining were Aragorn and Gimli.

“Thank you Gimli!”

“Not for that, laddie!”

“Tell me Legolas, how are you really feeling?”, Aragorn inquired.

“As I already told you, I am feeling well, a little tired perhaps, but nothing to worry about!” Especially because I have a dwarf who makes sure I am well, I added in my mind!

Aragorn looked me over one more time and finally nodded.

“So it is. We will head out to Isengard, maybe we will find our dear hobbits again. I hope you two feel well enough to join me?”

“You can count on me, lad!”, Gimli added at once.

“You can count on me as well!”

Aragorn smiled at this: “What would I do without my two best friends and comrades?”

“Dying perhaps?”, Gimli suggested.

We laughed in unison, gaining some curious looks from the others in the hall.

Finally Aragorn shook his head and became serious again.

“We will head out in half an hour, so get ready!”

Gimli and I nodded and he gave us a last grin, before he turned around to speak with the men, informing them about their journey as well.

“Well then, dear friend, let us get Arod ready, shall we?”

He nodded and we left the hall.

 

After I saddled Arod, the three of us sat in silence on a willow near the road, enjoying the sun and the peace before the storm that would surely await us at Isengard.

At some point, Gimli nudged into my side and I looked at him. He motioned in the direction of the road. I turned to look and saw Aragorn and the remaining rest of the company approaching our willow. We stood up I helped Gimli on Arod’s back before I sat before him.

We were finally on the road again and hopefully we would soon be reunited with our hobbits!


	9. Back on the road

9 – Back on the road

_Gimli’s POV:_

While Legolas was in the washroom I braided my hair and beard. Most of my braids were earned during battles or hunting, like killing a great number of orcs on hunting trips. I was so concentrated on my task at hand that I did not notice the elf leaning against the wall at first.

 

Eventually he gave me a small smile while I just raised an eyebrow, before saying:

“Spying on me again? I know I look good, but could you admire me a little less obvious? It is freaking me out!”

He laughed. “Admiring you? That is what you wish for!”

“And why are you staring at me then?”

“Ah, I am simply interested in the way you braid your hair!” Damn elves! Never at loss for an answer!

“Of course!”, I said sarcastically.

“May I remind you that you were the one who stood guard at my bed for days? I think when one of us is admiring the other, than it is you!”

I huffed at that. Again, never at loss for an answer!

“Yeah, right, in your dreams perhaps!”

 

I started to laugh then. This whole thing was just too ridiculous. After a while Legolas joined in.

 

After we calmed down and I was able to finish my braiding - still with an observing Legolas leaning against the wall - we finally left the room.

 

The hall fell completely silent as we entered. All eyes turned towards us, or rather to Legolas. Aragorn and the elves, who were sitting at the other end of the hall, stood up abruptly and approached Legolas. The other followed suit quickly and it was more than obvious - at least for me - that Legolas was very uncomfortable to be the central of attention. And since I could not let my friend down, especially when said friend should be still recovering, I stepped in.

 

“Hey there, let the elf some room to breath! He is still recovering, so would you please leave him alone for now?”, I almost had to shout so that everybody heard what I said.

And finally the grumbling group was departing. The elves nodded their farewell to Legolas and some of then actually bowed to me slightly. I and Aragorn were the only ones who remained at Legolas’ side.

 

“Thank you Gimli!”, Legolas sounded relieved.

“Not for that, laddie!”

“Tell me Legolas, how are you really feeling?”, Aragorn inquired.

“As I already told you, I am feeling all, a little tired perhaps, but nothing to worry about!”

Aragorn looked Legolas over one more time before he nodded.

“So it is. We will head out to Isengard, maybe we will find our dear hobbits again. I hope you two feel well enough to join me?”

“You can count on me, lad!”, I added at once.

“You can count on me as well!”, Legolas added.

Aragorn smiled at this: "What would I do without my two best friends and comrades?”

“Dying perhaps?”, I suggested.

 

We laughed in unison, gaining some curious and annoyed look from the others in the hall. Till Aragorn shook his head and became serious again.

“We will head out in half an hour, so get ready!”

Legolas and I nodded and Aragorn gave us one last of his grins, before he turned around to speak with the men, informing them about their journey as well.

 

“Well then, dear friend, let us get Arod ready, shall we?”, Legolas inquired.

I just nodded and we left the hall.

 

After Legolas saddled Arod we three sat down on one of the willows near the road, enjoying the sun and the peace before the trouble that would surely await us in this blasted tower of Isengard.

Legolas laid down at some point and closed his eyes and humming one of his elvish songs. It sounded quite happy and full of hope and Legolas seemed to drift into his own little world while humming.

I on the other hand watched out for Aragorn and as I spotted him I nudged Legolas into his side and he turned to look at me. I only motioned in Aragorn's direction and he turned to look at what I was pointing. We stood up, Legolas helped me on that beast of his and than he sat before me.

 

We would finally get out again and hopefully Legolas is really as well as he tells us and hopefully we will find the little hobbits healthy as well.


	10. Falling Deep

10 – Falling Deep

Legolas’ POV:

 

We trotted in a comfortable pace. Gimli was seated close behind me and I could feel the heat radiating from him. It was still a miracle for me at how much warm the dwarf can produce. Not that I would complain, actually it was quite pleasant, for I felt cold.

 

Most of the ride was silent. Only Gandalf and Aragorn were talking about something. Eventually King Theoden of Rohan joined them, but somehow I could not concentrate enough to follow their conversation. Surely I was just too tired to do so. Maybe I should have stayed in bed for one more day… But it was too late now!

 

I focused on our surroundings instead. The landscape was rather beautiful. 

 

Our path lead through a field of flowers, trees and other plants. The sky was cloudless and clear blue while the sun shone into our faces. But still, I couldn't help but feel cold and soon I felt dizzy.

 

I closed my eyes as my surrounding began to rotate, I gripped the rein of my horse tighter and leaned more into Gimli, searching for comfort and reassurance.

 

The arms around my waist tightened.

“Alright there, laddie?”

“Yes, I just feel cold that is all!”

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely honest either, but I didn't want to worry Gimli even more.

Gimli mumbled something under his breath, but I wasn't able to understand since it was in Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarves.

 

I reopened my eyes and forced myself to sit straight again, even though the hold on my waist stayed firm and strong. 

“Ya shouldn't have left the bed, you stubborn elf!”

“Legolas, is everything alright?”, asked Aragorn, who approached us, without me noticing, “You look quite pale.”

I was about to say that I am fine and feeling well, but Gimli cut in:

“Of course not. This pointy eared idiot should have stayed in bed instead of accompanying you!”

Aragorn looked at us for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving mine, before he turned in his saddle and shouted:

“We will stop and rest here for a few minutes! Oh and Gandalf, may I speak to you?”

The wizard nodded and the horses were stopped. I led Arod to a shadowy place before I stopped him.

 

Soon after I could feel Gimli sliding down Arod's back with much grace possible, which was not very much...

I quickly followed and as soon as my feet touched the ground, the world began to spin and I clung to Arod's back.

Something was terrible wrong. I did not only feel dizzy, but cold and warm at the same time and pain ran through every fibril of my body. Somewhere in the distance I could make out panicked voices, but I could not understand the words that were spoken nor could I identify to whom the voices belonged. I closed my eyes to stop the spinning, but to no avail.

At this point even every breath I took was painful and my legs finally gave in from beneath me and the world turned black once more.


	11. Farewell

11 – Farewell (Bad End)

_Gimli’s POV:_

We trotted in a comfortable pace. I sat behind Legolas. His back felt cold and I could swear that he was shaking. We rode on silence; the only ones talking were Aragorn with his men and the wizard. I didn’t listen to them, I focused on Legolas instead.

 

Suddenly Legolas inhaled deeply and began to sway a bit. He exhaled and leaned more into me. I knew something was awfully wrong, but the damn elf wouldn’t listen and rest. I tightened my hold on him, so he wouldn’t fall of the horses’ back.

 

 “Alright there, laddie?”, I finally asked.

“Yes, I just feel cold that is all!”, he replied, but I did not quite believe him.

I mumbled something about the arrogance of elves and their stupidity, but I spoke in Khuzdul, so he would not understand me.

 

Legolas sat straight again and I said: “Ya shouldn't have left the bed, you stubborn elf!”

“Legolas, is everything alright?”, the approaching Aragorn said, “You look quite pale.”

Of course he does look pale, he is sick after all.

“Of course not. This pointy eared idiot should have stayed in bed instead of accompanying you!”, I snapped.

Aragorn watched Legolas for a few more minutes, before he shouted: “We will stop and rest here for a few minutes! Oh and Gandalf, may I speak to you?”

I was curious what Aragorn wanted from Tharkun, but I chose to ignore it for now.

 

Legolas had led Arod a little away from the rest of the group and I immediately slipped down his back. I was happy I was able to walk the earth on my own, without riding on this biest.

 As I turned back around, Legolas was back on the ground again, but his back was turned to me and he was clinging to Arod’s back. He took shaky breathes and his legs had begun to shake.

“Legolas!”, I cried in panicked and got the attention of Aragorn and Tharkun.

They ran towards us and I stepped closer to Legolas. Legolas’ legs finally gave in and I was barely able to catch him.

I kneeled down, the unconscious elf holding in my arms. He breathes were shaky and irregular and his skin was way too pale.

“What has happened?”, asked Tharkun, while he sat down on Legolas’ other side.

“He was wounded during the battle, but he should have been just fine.”, Aragorn answered.

“Where was he wounded?”

I thought a moment, before I said: “He got a blow to the head, nothing too nasty, and he was stabbed in his stomach.”

The wizard looked more closely at Legolas and his hand hovered over Legolas’ chest.

“I fear I need to see his wound.”

I nodded and began to open Legolas’ clothes, revealing his upper body and fatal looking wound. The wound’s edges were green and a green line ran up his chest, to his heart.

“Just as I have feared…”

“What is it wizard?”, I snapped.

“The blade was poisoned. A special venom that will start to act immediately, but will show just a few days after. At this stadium, it will lead to death almost always.”

“But you are able to help him, right?”, Aragorn asked panicked.

“That I do not now. But I need space to work…”, his gaze lingered on me.

 

I huffed but eventually stood up, lying Legolas carefully onto the ground and stepping behind the wizard, next to Aragorn. Legolas’ condition had worsened in these few moments. He almost did not breathe and his face was contorted in pain.

Tharkun moved his hands right above the wound and started to mumble strange words I couldn’t quite place.

I glanced to Aragorn who was gazing shocked at Legolas. He eventually caught me looking at him and exchanged a worried look with me, before focusing his attention back to the wizard and the elf.

 

Suddenly I realised that Tharkun had stopped mumbling and sat there frozen. He looked into Legolas face and I just now realized that his breathing had stopped completely.

Panicked I asked: “What has happened?”

The wizard sighed, bowed his head and lowered his hands to his sides. He slowly got up again and turned around to face us with a sad look in his eyes.

“There was nothing I could have done, it was… too late.”

“No…no!”

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I hurried to Legolas’ side and cradled his body in my arms. I hid my face in his chest and started to sob. I let the tears escape and felt somebody kneel down next to me. I slightly look up, only to see the tear-stained face of Aragorn, who slipped an arm around me and took one of Legolas’ hands in his own.

“Why him?”, I managed to choke out.

Aragorn just shook his head. “Because the good and brave ones always die first.”

“That is not fair.”

“Nothing is fair… but he is at a better place now… Farewell, old friend!”


	12. I am going to kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good end starts just like the bad end, so don't be confused! ^^

11 – I am going to kill you (good end)

_Gimli’s POV:_

We trotted in a comfortable pace. I sat behind Legolas. His back felt cold and I could swear that he was shaking. We rode on silence; the only ones talking were Aragorn with his men and the wizard. I didn’t listen to them, I focused on Legolas instead.

 

Suddenly Legolas inhaled deeply and began to sway a bit. He exhaled and leaned more into me. I knew something was awfully wrong, but the damn elf wouldn’t listen and rest. I tightened my hold on him, so he wouldn’t fall of the horses’ back.

 

 “Alright there, laddie?”, I finally asked.

“Yes, I just feel cold that is all!”, he replied, but I did not quite believe him.

I mumbled something about the arrogance of elves and their stupidity, but I spoke in Khuzdul, so he would not understand me.

 

Legolas sat straight again and I said: “Ya shouldn't have left the bed, you stubborn elf!”

“Legolas, is everything alright?”, the approaching Aragorn said, “You look quite pale.”

Of course he does look pale, he is sick after all.

“Of course not. This pointy eared idiot should have stayed in bed instead of accompanying you!”, I snapped.

Aragorn watched Legolas for a few more minutes, before he shouted: “We will stop and rest here for a few minutes! Oh and Gandalf, may I speak to you?”

I was curious what Aragorn wanted from Tharkun, but I chose to ignore it for now.

 

Legolas had led Arod a little away from the rest of the group and I immediately slipped down his back. I was happy I was able to walk the earth on my own, without riding on this biest.

 As I turned back around, Legolas was back on the ground again, but his back was turned to me and he was clinging to Arod’s back. He took shaky breathes and his legs had begun to shake.

“Legolas!”, I cried in panicked and got the attention of Aragorn and Tharkun.

They ran towards us and I stepped closer to Legolas. Legolas’ legs finally gave in and I was barely able to catch him.

I kneeled down, the unconscious elf holding in my arms. He breathes were shaky and irregular and his skin was way too pale.

“What has happened?”, asked Tharkun, while he sat down on Legolas’ other side.

“He was wounded during the battle, but he should have been just fine.”, Aragorn answered.

“Where was he wounded?”

I thought a moment, before I said: “He got a blow to the head, nothing too nasty, and he was stabbed in his stomach.”

The wizard looked more closely at Legolas and his hand hovered over Legolas’ chest.

“I fear I need to see his wound.”

I nodded and began to open Legolas’ clothes, revealing his upper body and fatal looking wound. The wound’s edges were green and a green line ran up his chest, to his heart.

“Just as I have feared…”

“What is it wizard?”, I snapped.

“The blade was poisoned. A special venom that will start to act immediately, but will show just a few days after. At this stadium, it will lead to death almost always.”

“But you are able to help him, right?”, Aragorn asked panicked.

“That I do not now. But I need space to work…”, his gaze lingered on me.

 

I huffed but eventually stood up, lying Legolas carefully onto the ground and stepping behind the wizard, next to Aragorn. Legolas’ condition had worsened in these few moments. He almost did not breathe and his face was contorted in pain.

Tharkun moved his hands right above the wound and started to mumble strange words I couldn’t quite place.

I glanced to Aragorn who was gazing shocked at Legolas. He eventually caught me looking at him and exchanged a worried look with me, before focusing his attention back to the wizard and the elf.

I could not stand to lock at my friend in this state, so I closed my eyes and listened instead. Eventually Legolas’ breathing became more even.

 

“Gimli…”, it was barely a whisper and I almost didn’t catch it.

I reopened my eyes and saw that Legolas had his eyes open as well. The wizard had stopped mumbling and was rising up to his full height. He turned to Aragorn and me and nodded tiredly. I wasted no more second and rushed to Legolas’ side. I grabbed his cold hand in my much bigger ones. His eyes were barely open, but as soon as he saw me, a small smile grazed his lips.

“I was barely able to help him. Had we waited a few seconds more, it would have been too late for our dear fellow here.”

“Will he be alright now?”, Aragorn asked.

“With time, rest and care, I have no doubt he will be as healthy as ever.”

Aragorn nodded and was guided away by the wizard.

“I guess, these two need some time alone to speak. It was quite traumatic for them!”

 

I focused my full attention on Legolas, who had closed his eyes completely.

“How do you feel?”, I asked.

“Tired, sore and my chest hurts!”

“Bloody treeshagger! You could have prevented this all from happening. If only you had said something earlier, you thick headed, pointy eared elf!”

He huffed: “That’s the way I am… but what for have I got you then?”

“Damn elf. The next time you do something this stupid, I am going to kill you!”

“At least you would make it easier for the orcs then. But what about you? How would you find back home without me to guide you?”

“I would find a way. And now, shut up and rest! I just stay here and make sure you stop making idiotic things.”

“Thanks.”, he mumbled, before sleep overtook him.

 

So much for the wisest creatures in all middle earth! If all are like him, it is almost a miracle they aren’t extinguished yet.

But I wouldn’t want him any different! I like him the way he is and even if it is annoying sometimes, it also has its good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked these two chapters!
> 
> Actually I intended to write just the bad ending, but I was forced to write a good end as well! ;)
> 
> Please tell me what you think and which ending you thought better!^^

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
